Genderbender: Hamilton Edition
by Iliveandbreathehamilton
Summary: Closely follows the plot of Hamilton but all the boys are girls and girls are boys. LAMS, BUT LESBIAN. Rated T for language. No smut, just fluff and some suggestive phrases ( ʖ )
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra Pov-

Alexandra stepped into her new apartment. It was a breath of fresh air compared to her tiny hut in the Caribbean. Two bedrooms, a spacious office for her late night writing, and the largest kitchen she'd ever seen. The money she made to finally afford this place was hard earned- manual labor, odd jobs, and a position at a bank at one point had all been the ways she'd gotten here. Unlike her whore of a sister, Jamie. Turning to prostitution was never an option.

Unfortunately, she had to share this magnificent house with three other girls. Talk about a nightmare. She hoped they wouldn't be annoyingly basic and stereotypical as she had imagined. Just think- working on an essay in your quiet, peaceful office, then the door bangs open only to have a girl shouting at you that she can't pick out an outfit.

Anyway, she thought she should get out of house before the others arrived. She threw her stuff in one of the rooms and wrote a note: "Hey guys! It's your roommate Alexandra. I'll be home soon, i just took a walk to familiarize myself with the area. See you when I get back!" She dropped it on the kitchen table, slipped her shoes back on and stepped out of the door.

Jackie POV-

3 drinks in. Slightly blurry. Whatever, it was fun.

She had decided to meet up with 2/3 of her new roommates- Madelene De Lafayette and Heather(s) Mulligan. Unfortunately, Alexandra Hamilton couldn't hang with them. They had met and decided to live together over Instagram, but Alex didn't have a phone. _Mysterious,_ she thought. _I like a mysterious girl. Maybe she'll be cute._

Alex POV-

The bar door jingled as it opened. Alexandra stepped in and surveyed the crowded, dim room. Immediately, she noticed another girl with a choppy pixie cut sitting at the bar- Ally Burr herself. One of the most famous Princeton alumni! Burr was her idol. Alex began to take a step in her direction, then

 _smack._

 _you worthless bitch! Do you ever shut the fuck up?!_

Alex blinked, trying to repress the memory. "This isn't James anymore. You have a voice. Use it." She pushed her shoulders back and walked to Ally.

"Pardon me, are you Ally Burr?"

"That depends, who's asking?" Burr asked suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Hamilton! I'm a huge fan. You're like, the most famous alumnus from Princeton. I really didn't expect to see you here! Oh, and if you happen to get a call from the bursar, don't answer. You don't wanna hear what he has to say." She rambled. "I, um... I may have gotten into a bit of a fistfight with him."

"You punched the bursar?" Burr said incredulously.

"Y-yes. I wanted to do what you did graduate in two then join the feminist revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid. He made some sexist comments then it got a little heated, and well..."

"Can I buy you a drink?" Burr interrupted suddenly.

"That would be nice." Alex said, a bit confused.

"Let me give you some advice. Talk less. Smile more. Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."

"Huh. But why?"

"Fools who talk too much will wind up dead." Burr said with a wink, a small nod towards a table in the corner, where three girls were sat. Alexandra recognized them.

"SHOWTIME!" They all shouted. One girl stood up. She had short curly hair and green eyes- no, brown- wait, purple? Who cares. She was _gorgeous._ "I'm Jackie Laurens, and you bet I can hold my fucking drink!" She yelled, which lead to cheers from the others at her table and people from around the bar. The other girls were shouting stuff too, something about France and sewing pants. Alex could only concentrate on Jackie. She was fine as fuck. Jackie caught her eye, smiled and said something to the other girls. They stood up.

"I'm gonna go." Burr said hurriedly and stood, slipping a twenty to the bartender.

"Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!" Burr froze. "Ally Burr! How are you?" Jackie said.

"I'm great, and you?" Burr said with a forced smile. She was borderline awkwardly sober for this encounter with the tipsy trio. "We're fantastic! What have you been up to lately, besides conversing with this lovely lady?" She threw me a wink.

"Oh nothing much... I've uh, I've actually got something at home bYE!" Ally ran out the door.

"Well what is up with her?" Asked Girl 1.

"Beats me. Do you guys have history? She seemed anxious to leave." I asked.

"Not that I know of." Shrugged Girl 2. Jackie stayed silent.

"Hey, you guys wouldmg happen to be Jackie, Heather, and Medelene, right?

"We are, mon ami. And I assume you are the famed Alexandra?" Girl 1- or, Madelene de Lafayette asked.

"Yes! its so great to meet you guys!" They exchanged hugs. "You're lucky I came in here and found you, otherwise you probably would've passed out cold and been left here till morning!" They laughed. "Should we go back to the apartment? I put my stuff there, but I assume you didn't since none of the rooms were touched."

"Yeah, we've still got our stuff. We did a little shopping earlier, and we got just a couple of things." Heather Mulligan gestured to some bags under the table. They were from H&M and Forever 21, with the exception of a bag from a fabric store. Stereotypical- check. Though maybe not. What stereotypical girls could drink that much beer and not pass out? Basic? No. The absence of Starbucks and Uggs had Alex convinced that these were no ordinary girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie POV-

They were sitting in the town square, talking about the normal things, when a man marched into the square holding a folding chair. He cleared his throat, made a sound like he was coughing up phlegm, and shouted, "Hear ye, hear ye!" Nobody looked at him. He sighed, pulled out a megaphone (where did that come from), stood on the chair, and shouted louder through the megaphone, "HEAR YE, HEAR YE!"

The entire square looked at him- maybe 50 people. He continued. "MY NAME IS SAMUEL SEABURY, AND I PRESENT FREE READINGS ON THE FEMINIST REVOLUTION!"

Alexandra's eyes narrowed. "I swear..."

Seabury cleared his throat again and took a breath. "Heed not the rabble, who screeeem revolution..." Everyone cringed at his voice. "They have not your interests at heart!"

"Oh my god, tear this dude apart." Muttered a dark skinned woman near them.

"Chaos and tears shed are not the solution, don't let them lead you astray!

"This is ridiculous!" Said Alex, her face turning pink as the man continued.

"For shame... For shame!" Alex abruptly stood up.

"Alex don't!" Jackie grabbed desperately at her but Alex was already ranting.

Over Samuel's cringe worthy song, Alex began to speak.

"He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams, but the revolution is coming and the underdogs are gonna win this!

Seabury's voice trembled now. "They have not your interests at heart-"

"It's hard to listen to you with a straight face!"

They continued back and forth, Seabury just repeating the same lines and Hamilton roasting him and proving him wrong all at once. She was impressive.

Eventually Seabury broke down in tears and ran off, his tail between his legs. Alex just stood there, probably wondering how she just did that. Then, the whole square erupted into thunderous applause. Alex laughed and smiled. Jackie high fived her. "Alex, that was fucking _amazing._ I can see why your essays are so popular!"

Back at their apartment, they were all still in awe over Alex's skills when it came to debate. They even made a game out of it! They would present each other with a question, and then one would provide their opinion on it.

Laf asked Alex and Heather what they thought about transgender soldiers not being able to serve in the military, and Alex absolutely _destroyed_ Heather's argument. When she was done, she asked, "do you personally stand by your argument, or did you do that just for that game?"

"It was just for the game, don't worry." Said Heather. "I'm going to my shop. I've got a project I wanna finish."

"I think I'm going to bed, I'm fatigue comme merde." She yawned.

"Me too." Said Jackie and Alex and the same time. They laughed.

"Goodnight guys. See you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex POV-

Alex and Jackie were lying on their beds at around midnight, when there was a sudden clap of thunder and flash of lightning. Alex gave a muffled scream into her pillow.

"Alex? Hey what happened, are you okay?!" Jackie slipped out of her bed and rushed to Alex's. She was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. "What happened?"

Alex was silent for a moment. Then she said, "ever since I was little, I've had a fear of storms. A hurricane destroyed my village when I was very young. I was one of the only survivors." They stayed in silence for a moment- Alex laying with her back facing Jackie, and Jackie sitting facing Alex. Slowly, Jackie moved so she was lying at Alex's side.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah Jackie?"

She hesitated. "Thanks for telling me." She was going to say something else, but decided against it.

 **Hey! This was definitely a filler chapter lol. Please tell me what you think so far, this is my first real fanfic. There will be eventual Lams, but it's confusing because everyone's gender is switched so it's lesbian lams? Anyway, I'm super nervous about this. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, are you guys going to the Schuyler's party?" Heather asked.

"Maybe, if I feel like it. I'm probably sleeping in." Said Lafayette.

"But the party starts at nine." Jackie said, confused.

"Yes, I am sleeping in."

"Wait-"

"Anyway." Heather interrupted. "I'm going. Help me pick a dress."

They followed her to her room and chose a black dress with a sheer top. "I made it myself," said Heather, beaming with pride.

"Does anyone know where Alex went?" Asked Laf.

"I don't even think she's gotten out of bed yet," Heather said with a laugh. "She was up until, like 2 in the morning writing."

"I'll go check." Jackie majestically rolled off the couch with a polar-bear like grunt.

"10/10, a fantastic turn and she stuck the landing!" Heather said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." She made her way to Alex and her's room. She didn't see her.

"Alex?" She asked. A grunt came from underneath a perfectly camouflaged pile of blankets on her bed. "Have you even gotten out of bed yet?"

"I got up to grab my laptop charger."

"And that's it."

"Yes."

"Oookay. Did you eat breakfast? You didn't eat much last night."

"I had a granola bar."

"Come have breakfast! We're talking about the Schuyler's party tomorrow night. Are you going?"

The brown eyed girl looked up. "I don't really do parties, but I'll make an exception." She smiled and rolled out of her blanket fort and closed her laptop.

"What do you write about? It seems every time I look at you you're at the desk or on your laptop."

"Some essays for class, but most are just on political topics I find interesting. I have a Tumblr and a blog I publish them on. Very controversial topics, I love debating with people."

Jackie laughed. "You're the biggest fuckin nerd I've ever met, but in a good way."

"Thanks?"

"Ah, Slumbering Beauty awakens!" Called Laf from the couch.

"Sleeping Beauty, Laf." Heather corrected.

"I said that. Anyway, I made blueberry banana pancakes!"

"Mmmm, sounds healthy but delicious." Alex's stomach growled.

"True, mon ami. Come sit! You look half starved."

"Thanks, Laf. Where would I be without you?" They all dug into their pancakes.

"Are you going to the party?" asked Heather.

"Maybe. I don't really do parties, and I have nothing to wear."

"I might have something. We're around the same size." Said Jackie.

Minutes later, they walked out with a blue skirt and a sheer white crop top. "Blue looks so cute on you!" gushed Jackie. "Those boys will be tripping over themselves to win your praise!"

I hope not, Jackie thought to herself.

 **Authors Note-**

 **September 19th, 1758. (BAM!)**

 **Dear Diary,**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEGGY! You're the best**


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa..." whispered Erik Schuyler.

"What, who is it?" His youngest brother, Patrick asked.

"Her." He gestured to a girl with large brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair, and a blue skirt.

"Eh, she's okay. Him over there though? The definition of _damn._ "

"Bro. I don't get how you don't see it. She's gorgeous."

"She's pretty, but like I'm gay so she seems like a cool fren."

"Whatever." Erik made his way to his oldest brother, Anthony. "Yo, you see her?"

"Yeah." Anthony said.

"She's mine. Don't try anything." Seemingly ignoring his wishes, Anthony made his way to The Girl and struck up a conversation. _Fuck._

Anthony POV-

"Hey, have met my brother Erik?" Anthony said as he took her hand and pulled her through the crowds. "Hey Erik!"

"My name is Erik Schuyler." His brother said. The Girl introduced herself as Alexandra Hamilton. "Where's your family from?"

Her expression darkened, but just for a moment. She laughed it off. "Unimportant. But there's a million things I haven't done, and that's all that matters." You could tell she wasn't just a pretty face, she was strong and smart and had her priorities straight. If she and Erik hit it off, he would be one lucky motherfucker.

Jackie POV-

Jackie had noticed that Alex had left her side. After scanning the room, she almost dropped her guacamole when she spotted her talking to Erik Schuyler. _Erik. Schuyler._ How?! 'Parties aren't my thing' she'd said. 'I'm only going because you guys are' she said. And here she was talking to Erik Schuyler, laughing and chatting away as if they were old friends.

Jackie took a deep breath. "I'm getting jealous. Chill." She muttered to herself. She couldn't deny her feelings for Alex and they were getting in the way of more important things. She needed to just enjoy the party and fend off pervs approaching and offering her drinks.

When the party was over, she met up with Alex and the others at the door. "How was Erik?" She asked. She meant for it to sound playful and teasing but it came out more bitter than she had intended.

"Oh, he's great. I got his number. We might hang out later this week." She said casually as they got into Heather's car.

"And?" Laf asked excitedly.

"I can tell he kinda likes me, but I'm not looking for a relationship with a guy." She shrugged. "I've never told anyone but... I'm kinda gay."

Jackie had to practically hold her jaw in place. SHE MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE. SHE. MIGHT. HAVE. A. CHANCE. "That's great!" She said a little too enthusiastically.

"Mon ami, why haven't you told anyone?" Laf asked, concerned.

Alex shrugged. "I haven't had anyone to tell. I only found out after-" she stopped for a second. "After my mom died."

The car was silent. "Well, you have us to tell now. We support you no matter what." Jackie said.

Laf snorted. "We supported you Jackie."

"S'true." Jackie laughed. She looked at Alex. "Oh yeah, I probably should have mentioned that." They grinned at each other.

TWO WEEKS LATER-

"Guys." Alex said frantically. "Guys look." They all peered over her shoulder.

"Oh shit..." said Jackie softly.

 **ProdigyofKing's: hey, wanna get coffee later?**

 **EriktheRed: make it a date? ;)**

 **ProdigyofKing's: what are you hinting at?**

 **EriktheRed: I'm saying, do you want to go on a date?**

"I mean what do I say?! How do I let him down gently while still remaining friends?!" Alex was panicking now.

"Chill, I got this." Jackie jumped over the arm of the chair and plucked her phone from her hands. "I've had to do this loads of times."

 **ProdigyofKing's: thanks, but I'd kinda prefer just to stay friends.**

 **EriktheRed: that's cool. Sorry for asking, I feel awkward af now lol**

 **ProdigyofKing's: don't! I**

"Can I tell him you're gay?" Asked Jackie.

Alex hesitated. "Sure."

 **ProdigyofKing's: don't! I'm gay anyway. Sorry if I was leading you on.**

 **EriktheRed: you weren't. Also, you're gay? That's new.**

 **ProdigyofKing's: lol probably should've mentioned that. Soz :(**

 **EriktheRed: nah I'm cool with it. Patrick is too.**

 **EriktheRed: we still on for coffee?**

 **ProdigyofKing's: totally.**

"See? Problem solved. You get a friendship upgrade and your coffee." Jackie said triumphantly, handing her back her phone.

"Impressive."

"It's true talent."

ERIK POV-

"Anthony!" He called.

"Yeah?" His brother popped his head into the door.

"Update: she wants to stay friends. And she's gay." He said. "I'm cool with it. Although, it's kinda obvious Jackie Laurens has a thing for her.

"That's a shame man, I know you were into her. But we should totally get them together!"

"Good idea." Erik said thoughtfully. "Let's start planning."


	6. Announcement: NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys! I think I'll be taking a break from Genderbender for a while. I used to wonder why other writers were so dramatic about how long writing took, but now I get it. I'm going to be writing as much as possible this weekend, because it's 4 days, but then I'm going to take time to do homework and study because I haven't been doing a lot of that lol. Sorry to disappoint you guys :/ See you soon!

PS. Sorry if you thought this would be a new chapter lol


End file.
